pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Start of the Journey, Jade Catches Her First Pokemon
This is the first episode of the first season of Jade's Pokemon Adventures. Story Jade is sleeping on the bottom bunk on the bunk bed. Her older sister Jeanne-Camilla is on the top bunk. Woman: Jea-eane, Ja-ade! Wake up! Jade: muffled Mo-om! It's Saturday! Jeanne: Coming, Mom! Jade: Fine. Jade and Jeanne get dressed, brush teeth, and go to the bathroom before going downstairs to eat breakfast. Tammy (Jade and Jeanne's mother): I prepared you some of that raisin bran with Moomoo milk you like. You know, I think Rapid's egg is close to hatching. Rusher was definitely the perfect match for her. I'm calling the new Ponyta Firestreak. Jade finishes her breakfast and goes out to see the newly hatched Firestreak. Rapid: Rapi, rapidash. Firestreak: shakily Pony. Tammy: the distance Jade! Come back here so we can see if Firestreak's hatched yet! Jade gasps. Jade: whispers Let me put you in a PokeBall until you're old enough to travel by yourself. This is my chance to get away from this boring place, and I need a Pokemon. Firestreak: Ta. Jade taps a PokeBall to Firestreak's forehead and it sucks Firestreak in. It flashes red three times and then dings green, and Firestreak has been caught. Jade then mounts Rapid and gallops away from Rapidash Stables. Back at Rapidash Stables, Jeanne sees egg fragments and notices Rapid had disappeared. Jeanne: Mom, Firestreak's hatched and left along with Rapid and Jade! Mom: Oh, my Arceus. Jade is in Moonwhistle Forest. She is walking, since Rapid went back to Rapidash Stables at the edge of Moonwhistle Forest. Jade: You know, Firestreak, I don't know why they call it Moonwhistle Forest. There's nothing moony and definitely nothing whistly here I know about. Firestreak: Ponyta. Man: They call it Moonwhistle because of the Clefairy that live by the Moonstone inside of a cave near the top of Moonwhistle Mountain, in the middle of the forest. As of yet there is no other place we know of to find and catch a wild Clefairy. Jade: Huh? Did you just talk? A hiker steps out from behind the forest growth. Hiker: My name is Israel. If you want your Pokemon to talk to you, drink this Aura Juice. Jade: Aura Juice? Israel shoves a tablespoon of Aura Juice down Jade's throat. Israel: That gives you the ability to understand Pokemon and teleport yourself and other living beings. Firestreak: Umm, Jade? Jade faints. Three hours later, she wakes up with a Clefairy in her face. Jade: Augh! Oh my Arceus! Clefairy 1: Relax, you! We're only Clefairy! Clefairy 1 uses Pound on Jade. Jade: Owwww!!! Clefairy 2 uses Healing Wish. Clefairy 2: I'm sorry about 1. He's always been a bully ever since 3 told him he wasn't an adequate Clefairy and ended up dating 4. Jade: 1? Clefairy 2: Well, since we're a tribe, clan, or group, whatever you'd like to call the guys, there's no way of telling each other apart unless we use names like Calrissian or Sandra, and that's something we disagreed on. So each new Clefairy is assigned a number, and when we talk about that Clefairy, we call them by their specific number, like 5, 6, and 7. They're 3 and 4's triplets. A Butterfree hot air balloon lands and two Team Rocket members jump out. Woman: